Going Under
by NatalieKatee
Summary: Bella is abused by her father Charlie. She saved her two sisters from him, but at the cost of her life. How will she cope when the Cullens come to town. What will happen? Charlie is Extremly OOC. Rated M for abuse and Mild themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's my new story guys. I'm really going to enjoy making this story and I hope you like it. I will be updating at 10 reviews, so if you like it REVIEW!**_

"Get your fat ass down here right now Bella!" I groaned as I heard Charlie's yell. Nine years. Nine fucking years I have had to live in abuse. Ever since my mother died in a car crash and my father started to abused me. Over and over and over. My sisters managed to escape. I distracted Charlie while they ran. Nine years of abuse. Nine years of loneliness. I didn't know if my sisters were dead. I didn't want to know. I knew they were okay. Happy. I had to believe it. Because if I didn't. I would die, die a painful death more painful than what Charlie could ever unleash on me.

I ignored the protests my body was giving out as I walked down the stairs. My muscles ached as I walked. Bruises covered my body. My head was the only place that had nothing. And why, Because Charlie didn't want to get caught. Didn't want to go to jail for the abuse of his daughter. I could tell, tell someone everything that he does to me. But where would that get me? They couldn't go to the police; I couldn't go to the police. And why, because he is the police. No one would believe me. No one would believe that the Chief of Police would abuse his daughter. Ha! If only they knew.

Tears welted up in my eyes as I felt a sharp pain spread across my cheek. I wouldn't let them fall. I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my pain. It always happened like this. Every morning. Every morning he would hit me some where else. Kick me, punch me and slap me.

I felt his fist connect with my stomach, my bruised body screamed at me. Screamed at me to run away, get away from this horrid man. I was ashamed to call him my father. To me my father was dead. He died when I was eight. Only to be replaced by this cruel Charlie. One that takes everything out on his daughter, and did to his other two daughters. I was glad they got away. Away from this horrid place, this horrid man.

"Get up you bitch!" He yelled at me. I whimpered and stood up only to have my feet knocked out from under me and was suddenly falling. I cried out as I hit my head on stairs and started to see stars. With one last kick to my stomach he walked out of the house, to go to work.

I don't know how long I lay there. Fading in and out of darkness, getting numb and getting aching pains. One to the other, one to the other. I finally managed to get up off the floor and make my way to the shower. The water turned pink as the blood from my stomach ran off my body and down the drain, never to be seen again. Never to be found and I, was never going to be free. Never going to be able to see my sisters. I always thought I was forgetting them, and my mother. I always worried that they were going to be swallowed into the darkness of my life. Never to be seen or heard of again. Never to be remembered, only forgotten as they became a distant memory before finally disappearing for ever.

_***Flashback***_

"Come on mummy, we want to go on the playground" My sisters and I yelled in unison as we tugged on mum's sleeve.

"I'm coming girls, you run ahead, I'm just going to sit down and watch you" She smiled and pointed to the bench next to the playground.

Remembering her smile, remembering her; the way her hair shimmered like a thousand diamonds in the sunlight, the way her teeth were perfectly inline with one another, and white, always white. She was beautiful, no, she was more than that. She was perfect and she was my mother.

"Come on lets go" I yelled at my sisters and ran to the playground. I could hear their laughter as they raced after me.

"I'm going ton the slide" I yelled, I was ecstatic. I had only ever been on the slide twice and both times I loved it.

"I'm going on the swings!" Was all I heard as I climbed to the top of the slide, making my way up the stairs and across the wooden bridge on the playground.

"I'm going to push you, Are you ready!?" My sister yelled

"Yes, PUSH!" My other sister giggled

I finally reached the top of the slide only to come face to face with the site of my sisters; laughing and playing on the swings, taking turns of pushing each other. They were my favorite sisters ever. My only sisters. I took an oath that I would do what ever I had to, to protect my sisters. Even if that meant sacrificing myself, my freedom for their benefit.

_***End Flashback***_

I put on a long sleeved t-shirt and some jeans and made my way to my old beat up truck. I looked at the clock as I left for school. Ten minutes early. Great. I missed half of school Friday. Charlie came home after the school called him and told him. He was there when I got home. That was not a good night. He punched me repeatedly in the stomach kicked me a few times and gave me a black eye. Which thankfully is gone now. There is only so many times you can use the same excuse. And I use them all the time. It was getting hard to come up with new ones. But I had to, or Charlie would abuse me again and worse than ever.

Sometimes I wish he would just kill me. End my pain, my suffering and my misery. Only death could save me and I would welcome it. When death finally decided to present itself, I would welcome it with open arms. Fifty thousand tears I've cried, cried out to god, begged him for help, but it never came if it was ever going to come.

I arrived in the parking lot of the school and saw a shiny silver Volvo. I was surprised that anyone in this damn place could afford a car like that. Maybe they were new kids I thought as I went and sat at my bench on the far side of the school, away from everybody, everything and anything. I pulled out my iPod, it was the only thing I had from when mum was alive, and turned to Going Under; a song by Evanescence. I could relate to this song. My life and my future. My future. I never really thought about it as there was nothing there. I had no future, only a future of pain, misery and suffering. A lifetime of abuse from Charlie. Hopefully he would die. Hopefully I would die. Nobody could help me. Nobody.

I must have been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed some people walk up to me. I turned off my iPod and turned my attention to them. A small gasp left my mouth as I looked at them. Here in front of me were five incredibly beautiful people. Three boys and two girls. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless, unforgiving town. Paler than me, the albino.

Of the three boys, one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. The other was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond hair. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. The girls were opposites. The tall one, with golden hair that flowed to the middle of her back in soft curls, was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous. Like a model, the kind you saw in swimsuit magazines. The other was short, like a pixy, she had short, black spiky hair and looked more like a pixie than a girl. But what I noticed was their eyes. Each one had the same piercing topaz eyes.

It wasn't till I really got a good look at the girls, until my brain finally clicked. My world came to a stop and the words I never thought I would say ever again escaped my lips.

"Al-Alice? Ro-Rosalie?" I chocked out. The last thing I saw was five very shocked faces before my entire world turned black.

_**So here's my new story I hope you like it. If you do review.**_

_**I will update at 10 reviews. So if you want to see what happens next review.**_

_**10 reviews that's all.  
**_

_**I'm really going to enjoy making this story. And I hope you like it!**_

_**XD Natalie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay Guys I know I promised a chapter for Christmas, but I completely forgot! Don't kill me!!! __ I'm giving you this chapter before I go to work (Yes I'm 14 and work :P) So I hope you like this chapter_

_It wasn't till I really got a good look at the girls, until my brain finally clicked. My world came to a stop and the words I never thought I would say ever again escaped my lips._

"_Al-Alice? Ro-Rosalie?" I chocked out. The last thing I saw was five very shocked faces before my entire world turned black._

"_Bella? Bella?" Wow that voice was like pure velvet._

"_Bella? Wake up sweetie" Where are these voices coming from? That voice sounded oddly familiar._

"_Oh for fucks sake when is she going to wake up!?" Boomed deep voice before and audible thud was heard._

"_What the fuck Emmett! Don't speak to her like that, conscious or not! She could hear you" Ah huh so the deep voice belonged to Emmett. Hmm. very interesting._

"_I'm sorry Rosie, but I'm so bored" He sounded so sad, like a puppy getting punished for doing something naughty._

"_She hasn't made up her mind. Her future is hazy. We'll just have to wait till she wakes up" Alice? Or it sounded like it. But more bell like._

"_I'm more interested in how she knows Alice and Rosalie" SO I was right? My sisters are here._

"_I don't know how she knows us. I've never seen her before in my life" Rose said. That was it for me I couldn't take this._

"_What! What do you mean you've never seen me before in your life Rose!" I shouted as my eyes snapped open and I bolted up right into a sitting position. Did she hate me that much. I was her sister and she was saying she had never seen me before in her life. That was harsh, even for Rosalie._

Well I haven't, I'm sorry. You look familiar but I don't know" She trailed off looking me up and down, like trying to remember a forgotten memory. So that's all I was to her? A forgotten memory.

"Guys? Her emotions are everywhere. It feels like she's dieing inside, sadness, pain, joy and more sadness. She even feels suicidal" I looked over at the honey blond, his face looked like he was in a lot of pain. Why was that. How does he know what I'm feeling?

"So is that all I am Rosalie Lillian Hale Swan! A forgotten memory! You hate me so much you forgot your own TRIPLET!" Her face registered shock like getting slapped repeatedly in the face. I turned my attention to Alice and pointed a finger at her.

"And you, Mary-Alice Brandon Swan! You can't even remember all those blasted shopping trips you and MUM dagged me on! Do you even remember Mum!? Probably not, because I gave up my life so you two could live yours" I screamed angry tears making there way down my cheeks.

The room was completely silent. Alice and Rose look like they were in pain. I don't even know where the honey blond is! Emmett had a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder, and the bronze haired one was looking at me with pain filled eyes.

"Yeah that's what I thought" I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. That was the first time I took in my surroundings. I was in a huge white room, what looked like a living room, there was a wall made of entirely glass and had a plasma screen TV on the wall beside it. An X-box sat in front of it and a bin full of broken controller's next to the TV.

"Where am I?" I whispered with a strangled sob. The bronze haired one answered me, the other looked like statues.

"You're at our house, just outside of forks. We brought you hear after you fainted" He whispered and lowered his gaze down to the ground.

"Take me home!" I whispered, getting more confidence in my voice.

"No, you can't go yet!" It was Alice that spoke. She had a look of panic in her eyes. I wonder why?

Rose walked up to me and put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"She's right, you can't go yet. I want to remember, everything" Did I want them to remember? Was it good enough knowing they were safe and happy and that's all that really mattered? I couldn't tell them now. I don't think my heart could handle it.

"Not today. Another day, it would be better if you would remember by ourselves anyway" I mumbled the last part to myself. A smile graced her face.

"We'll try. We want to remember, we do. We're so sorry we left. I bet mum and dad didn't take us disappearing very well?" Rose said with on half smile on her face. That did it. I broke down into another round of hysterics.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong sweetie?" Alice asked panic written all over her face and in her eyes.

"Mu-Mum died. Mum pasted away when we were eight. And char-dad is well, diff-difficult" I wasn't ready to tell them. I didn't know what they would do. Clearly they didn't remember and that's how I wanted it to stay.

"Oh its okay bells" Alice and Rose hugged me as they silently sobbed.

"I have to get home" I whispered.

"Okay, we'll take you" Rose said and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

_**Okay I know it was short, but don't kill me. I'm going to update again. I just have to go to work :P**_

_**I'm going to put next chapter up when io get 25 reviews.**_

_**So if you want next chapter or want to comment **_

_**REVIEW!!!! **___

_**Thanks,**_

_**~ Natalie d;p**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys it's me again. I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**I must say I am very disappointed in you all. Tut Tut Tut.**_

_**I only got 15 reviews **____** I wanted at least 25**_

_**I would like to give a big thanks to these reviewers as they have stuck by me! I really appreciate it guys!**_

once-bitten-twilight-smitten

tex812

Livetheatrelovetwilight

xXFaeryDustXx

ocean

beverlie4055

Sophie-LA-is-foolio

jessaya-lurves-twilight (My Biffle 33 Great stories. Check em out!)

RandaJo

whitezcar

nbf4eva

marsbareater12

time-twilight

Tell it to my heart

The car trip was silent. So silent it was like you could hear those crickets that are played in movies. The silence wasn't awkward, but comforting. What I couldn't get my head around was how they couldn't remember me and not only that it was like they couldn't remember any of their lives before they left.

"Rose, Ali? I'm so glad you're both here; I didn't know what to think happened to you two. I don't even want to think about what could have happened" I whispered my throat was sore and my eyes were puffy from all the crying I had done.

"We're glad we're here too, bells! We only wish we could remember everything" Alice sobbed. What was weird was, it was like she was crying but there were no tears streaming down her chalky white cheeks.

That was another thing that I had noticed. They looked different. Oh, well no wonder Bella they're going to look different you haven't seen them for years! But it wasn't just that I hadn't seen them in years it was the fact their eye colour was different. Rose didn't have her crystal blue eyes that sparked when she laughed, no she had topaz eyes but I had yet to see her laugh. And Alice, she had topaz eyes AS WELL! She used to have Hazel eyes that looked like the moon in a cloud cover.

"Hey? Did you two get contacts?" I asked, that was the only logical explanation for it. It had to be.

"No?" Rose said while Alice shook her head. They both had a look of bewilderment on their faces.

"Oh, okay. Then why are your eyes topaz. Why are your new families' eyes topaz too? You're not related to them. You had blue eyes Rose and Ali had hazel. What the fuck happened there!" I said with confidence in my voice.

They both gasped.

"Isabella! Do not use that language it's horrendous!" Ali scolded me. She sounded just like mum. I dropped my head in shame and whispered a sorry. Ever since Charlie started abusing me I had become more......

Let's just say my language has become more colourful than it ever should be.

"Okay, Bella. We're here!" Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. Charlie wasn't home, because his cruiser wasn't in the drive way. Yes! Now I don't have to worry about getting abused till later.

"Can we come in Bella? Please!" Alice said. They both gave me the puppy dog pout. Oh, no not the pout. I could never resist the pout. What I was worried about was the blood. My clothes, in my room, had blood on them and I had yet to wash them. I guess I could do that quickly while they look down stairs?

"Well, okay. But you have to leave before Charlie gets back!" The last thing I would want is for them to get abused for running away and not showing themselves for years.

"Yay! Thank you Bella! Now we can see your room! Was it our room too? Did we share a room? Did we have separate rooms? Is the closet big?" She kept firing questions at me.

"Whoa, Alice! Calm down a bit. You're starting to resemble a hyper active pixie!" I laughed.

"She pouted at me but that didn't stop her from bounding out of the car and gracefully walking up to the front door. She waved at me as in to say come on!

I laughed as I made my way to the front door, trying not to trip. It was a cold day and patches of thin ice lay on the ground. Making it a hazard to myself and to those around me.

"Okay I'm coming" I laughed

"Come on Bella! You're so slow and I can still see you're clumsy" She laughed as she said that I slipped and fell on my ass. What was worse my sister thought this was funny! Not even close!

With a huff I got up and unlocked the door. It was dark inside so I flipped a couple of switches and the lights came on. One bad thing about forks. It's always darker than it should be.

As Alice and Rosalie stepped inside I noticed that they froze. I mean literally froze. They looked like statues. They shared a worried glance and turned back to me with a small smile.

"Umm, make yourself at home, seeing as it is your home too, well I mean if you still want it to be" I stammered. And bit my lip, a nervous habit of mine.

While they were occupied I slipped away silently upstairs to my room and started picking the blood covered clothes off the ground. Well I thought I was silent. I turned around and found my sisters standing there with angry expressions on their faces and them looking at them bloodied clothes.

Their eyes were black as coal and their lips were pulled over their teeth in what looked like a snarl and then they took off out the door.

Well..... That went well. I thought. I wonder where they went to?

_**Okay so you may not know this, buttttt this is a cliffy! And I must say my first! :D **_

_**I would like to thank you for reading my story and would like to ask you a favour....**_

_**!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**That's all! It would mean SO much to me Lmao :P**_

_**I would like to get 25 reviews maybe before I put the next chapter up?**_

_**So if you want to know what happens next I suggest you review. **_

_**Here is quick preview!**_

_**Preview**_

_Crouched in the darkness, like a lioness stalking her prey, had her eyes set on her target. Their lips curved up into a predatory smile as they heard the heart beat of their victim._

"_So you think you can get away with what you did?" She snarled into the darkness._

"_Do you think you would get away with it?" Snarled the other one._

"_W-Who is there" Their victim whispered gruffly into the darkness. His heartbeat pumping hard in his chest, allowing the predators to know of their victims fear._

_A smirk made its way onto their lips as they stepped out of the darkness. Eyes cold, black and dead._

_Your worst nightmare they hissed before they lunged._

**So if you want me to continue.........**

**Review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heyy guys sorry to disappoint you… again. But I want to ask you all a big favour!**_

_**http:/wildfireapp(dot)com/website/6/contests/44069/voteable_entries/7037268?order=votes**_

_**Click on that link^^^^^^^^^ above an vote for this poem. It belongs to one of my BEST friends and I would really appreciate it if you voted for this!**_

_**I will also make you all a deal. If you **__**VOTE**__** for her I will give you **__**TWO**__** more chapter that are my **__**normal sized chapters**__**. Yes that right people TWO! NEW chapters!**_

_**I need you to do it before august 26!**_

_**Please VOTE!**_

_**Your loving author**_

_**~ Natalie :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heyy guys I AM SOOOO EXCITED hahaha**_

_**I have just written a story for a competition and I would love it if you would **__**ALL**__** take the time to read it :D**_

_**And if I could ask you a favour could you plz **__**VOTE**__** for me!**_

_**I am currently working on the next two chapters for Slayer Vs Royals as promised and then I shall do the next 3 2 at a time :D**_

_**Plz **__**Vote**__** for me! I love you all**_

_**You are the best readers Every Wooot**_

_**/website/302/contests/44069/voteable_entries/7149059**__** (If this doesnt work)**_

_**http:/wildfireapp(dot)com/website/302/contests/44069/voteable_entries/7149059**__** (Replace The word and brakets for 'dot' and put a fullstop. :D )**_

_**Thanks everyone XxXxXx**_

_**~Natalie**_


End file.
